Poke Bounty Hunter
by GangstaBro
Summary: People think that gangbangers that use pokemon are total pushovers but they are not. with giant monsters they are really fuckin strong and super dangerous for loser poke cops. But theres one dude they are afaird of! One badass hombre who used to be a poke master and got evey badge in the world. A mofo with a story of revenge thats needs finishin! A bounty hunter called- ROCKSTAR!
1. Chapter 1

Poke Bounty Hunter

Chapter one

AN: I used to play pokemon all the time when I was a kid, which I fuckin ROCKED BTW, but I stopped for obv reasons so I could do other shit and stuff. Its pretty fuckin cool that those weird ass monsters just keep goin an goin but I think its stupid that nothin bad ever happens in that game and all the baddies can get thier loser ass's kicked by a tweener and his fluffy friends and dont try to kick his ass later. so Im writing this cuz it would be cooler if thiers a badass beatin the shit out of them instead. FOR MONEY! Obv hes not gonna be a good guy but thats cool. Beacuse he a fuckin bounty hunter.

Joe johnson knew he was bein followed as he walked. he had knew since for half an hour and know he was gettin angery.

who the hell would be followin him. he thought. I am the biggest mofo in town.

he walked down a abandoned alley and in to a abandoned parking lot and waited.

"Well." he said lowly.

"Joe Johnson." said a dude comin out of the shadows.

"yeah? Whats it to you" Said Johnson.

"The Joe Johnson. the loan shark and knee breaker." said the Dude ignorin him.

"Of course shit for brains who else." said joe.

"worth two thousand poke dollars." the dude finished.

Joe narrowed his eye

"your a god damn bounty hunter." he said. then he grabbed a ball and threw it at the dude. half way it opened and a bright light happened and when it fadded a wheezing was floatin in the air.

"Use toxic gas wheezy!" said Joe.

Wheezy used toxic gas and suddenly the parking lot was covered in purple smoke. Joe then took out his gun and stepped in to the smoke to finish of the bounty hunter who he heard coughin but then there was a flash of light and he heard the dude say, "Ember!

suddenly the gas exploded and everything was on fire and wheezy exploded bein full of that gas in the first place. (AN: total forget but pokemon can die to. which is WAY more fuckin realitic then those bitches just faintin after gettin blasted with lazers and shit) Joe was on fire to so he was half naked beacuse his clothes were on fire and burnin off a bit.

then there were foot steps and the bounty hunter was suddenly standin over.

"help me bounty hunter" said joe.

But the bounty hunter didnt listen and reached for the dudes wallet and grabbed his poke lisense. then he walked away.

"Help me you fucker!" shouted joe angerly. "aint I worth two thou!"

the bounty hunter waved the lisense over his head.

"Yeah but it didn't say I needed you a live." said the dude like a true mofo.

...

Officer Jenny looked up when a slightly burned lisense was tossed over the counter. then she looked up at the bounty hunter and frowned at him. they went way back.

"Rockstar." she said. (AN: that was my trainer name when I played and its a awesome name for ANY BODY!)

"jenny." said Rockstar cooly.

"so what are you here for you dick." she angerly.

"isnt that fuckin obious, callin in that bounty for two thou." he said so Jenny looked at the lisense.

"Joe Johnson huh?" She said thoughtfuly. then she frowned again.

he isnt that super crispy guy we just got is it?" She serously.

"Pretty fuckin lightly." Said Rockstar shruggin.

"Damn it Rockstar you didnt need to kill him." Shouted Jenny angerly

"don't see why not. that bastard did."

Jenny leaned over her desk.

"and that makes it okay does it." she said under her breath.

Rockstar leaned over to until they were realy realy close. like they could just make out if they didn't like each other.

"Just give me the check." he said quietly.

Jenny gave him the check and told him to fuck off so he left and went over to the bar a cross the street. when he got inside he gave it the bar tender.

"Just make sure to leave me the change." Said Rockstar takin a seat on a stol. the bar tender nodded and give him a bottle of jack with the top off so he could pour his own drinks.

Rockstar drowned his first glass in one gulp and ashe pour an other he pulled out a old folded peice of paper with a bunch of name with some of them crossed out. he found Joe's name on the list and crossed it out with his free hand and then sat back as the booze sunk in. the bar was pretty quiet since no one wanted to get wasted so close to a police station cuz they could get arested and have thier pokemon held until they could pay a fine so the bar was pretty empty. takin an other glug he listened to the crappy smooth pokejazz on the speaker play but didn't realy care.

He was still sitin there when a older dude took a seat next to him and fingered at the bar tender for a beer.

"I'm not surprised to see you here Rockstar." said the old dude.

"I can quit when ever I want Geezer." Said Rockstar annoyed. he knew the old guy and didn't want a fuckin heart to heart with him now and lose his buzz.

Professor Oak sighed sadly as the bar tender gave him a beer.

"I wasn't gonna bother you about that rockstar, I came to see you so we could talk.

"About what."

"You know what." Said Oak serously.

AN: How does Oak know Rockstar and what do they need to talk about? How far did he go with Officer Jenny? WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE PAPER OF GANGBANGERS!?

AN: ALL THIS ANSWEARS AND MORE WILL BE TOLD NEXT TIME ON, POKE BOUNTY HUNTER1111111111

RATE THIS CAPTER OR YOU'LL GET A BOUNTY ON YOU'RE HEAD1


	2. Chapter 2

Poke Bounty Hunter

Chapter two

AN: Sup fools. bringin this boy out after a long day of hangin loose. Havt to admit its gonna be hard bein allserous when I'm so laid back and shit but for you guys I'm gonna try. Got a lot of shit to go thru what with makin his back story and every thing, so sorry if it don't have epic fight scenes or funny stuff like I usualy try to put in. Just part of the curse of bein a master writer.

Years ago.

Professor Oak ran as cold ass rain fell down as it rained. he knew some thing was realy realy fuckin bad cuz of a omnious phone call he had gottin sayin that his friends the (AN: I can't think of a good last name but fuck it in pokemon no one realy has a last name any way. so just think up a cool last name if you want to) sayin they were DEAD! He just hoped they were wrong.

He had just gotten to thier house when he knew they wasnt. all the lights were out and he heard a baby cryin inside so he kicked in the door and got in.

Oak looked at the fucked up scene in front of him in horror.

"oh fuck." he said quitely.

...

"its been a long time since I went to you're house." Said Oak swishin his scotch. thats when I found you're parents dead by bein shot the fuck up. I could have thought you were dead to but then I heard you cryin and took you out of there."

Oak lookedat Rockstar sadly.

"What happened to you was realy sad Rockstar but this jouney of revenge you are tryin to avege them with isn't gonna bring them back." Said Oak.

They sat there for a while. Rockstar didnt say any thing so it was realy awkword for a while. smooth jazz played .

"I never said they can." Said Rockstar cooly. "But then I didnt ask for youre damn opinon professor. may be you should leave if you want to change me in to some one else."

"Rockstar you are the greatest poke master ever in the world! you captured all the pokemon ever found and beat all the leages and then collected all of the gym badges! And you did all that when you were twelve!" Shoted Oak.

"so what. you think Im over quailified for a bounty hunter." said Rockstar.

"Yes! why try to find the people who killed you're parents when no ones found them in years. why nit try makin a name for you're self. You could be the greatest gym trainer ever. You know one that doesnt suck ass. You could use more than one fuckin type of pokemon and not have to use the same kind several fuckin times. or you make you're own bad ass leage."

"yeah and I can save all the puppys in the world and cure baldness." said rockstar evily.

"I was bein serous."

"So was I."

Rockstar got out of his stool and pulled out a old peice of paper that had been folded lots of times. he showed it.

"but thats not gonna happen oak. not when there's still names on this list I haven't crossed out. I got all the names of all the bad guys who were free when my parents were killed. and when I found who killed them I will kill them cuz one of them have to be the one. and nothin any one says will change that. Rockstar said all scary serous.

"but there must be over a hundread names on that paper." said Oak.

"One fifty." said Rockstar.

"and what." said Oak angerly. "Your gonna kill them all?"

Rockstar turned away. "I gotta Oak. I gotta kill them all. Its the only way to know."

He started walkin a way but turned back and tossed a wad to the bar tender.

"his drinks are on me." Said Rockstar. "See you later Professor."

The out side air was realy cool on his face ashe walked out of the bar. suddenly a buzzin noise in his pants made him pull out a cell. he held it to a ear.

"Yeah?"

AN: Looks like Rockstar might have an other job lined up for him. May be it will be one of the one fifty he needs to kill, but we wont find out til the next chapter.

AN: For shits and giggles I won't mind bringin in characters from the game and shit if you playhas tell me to. I have a ONE HUNDREAD AND FIFTY slots to fill and I cant think of them all. If you guys want to give me a hand just leave a review with a name or send me a message and I'll be sure to make those bitches pay. so until next time.

REVIEW THIS OR YOU'LL GET A HUGE BOUNTY ON YOU'RE HEAD!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Sup fools. time to finaly get some fuckin actio with rockstar. as you know he's on a path of revenge and he's gonna kill ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY CRIminals that may have killed his parents back when he was a baby and kill them! Startin with this fucker.

Rockstar stopped his cycle when he got to the crime scene. every one had gone so all that was left was officer Jenny and the clean up crew who were wipin a way blood that was all over the place.

"Dont think I called you here for a booty call Rockstar." Said officer Jenny.

"That's a relief." Said Rockstar walkin past. "Hate to think your kinker then you look."

"Oh shut up. This is fuckin serous." she said angerly.

Rockstar figured it had to since she called him, but since she was bein a ass he pretended not to.

"Why did some one die?"

"Yes." Said officer Jenny serously. Then she handed him a folder of all the photos of what the crime scene looked like earlyer.

"Itwas the Sand Man Rockstar. the sick son of a bitch is back in town." She said and Rockstar could see she was tryin not to cry. he hated seein people cry so he looked in the folder in stead. It had lots of pictures of a body that was realy fucked up with those little number signs that pointed out evidence. yep. it was definately the Sand Mans work. this fucker serial killer used physic tyoe pokemon to put victims to sleep in ally ways and then kill them some where else where no one could see him do it but what was worse is that he did all kinds of messed up things to them like torture and shit. by the pictures he saw that he had dressed the vic up like a doll and put make up on her face before he killed her.

"Yeah. This is his handy work." Said Rockstar knowingly.

"she's the twentyith." said Jenny sadly.

Rockstar knew why she was sad. Sand man had killed one of her six billion sisters a few years ago in pallet town and that was how they meet what with Sand Man bein on his list. they had lost him until now and Rockstar knew why she had called him so he handed back the folder.

"Well shell be his fuckin last." He said to her.

"Rockstar I called you beacuse I need you're help catchin him. You cant kill him." Said officer Jenny.

"he's on my list Jenny. and he's a crazy mother fucker. dont tell me you dont want to see him dead." said Rockstar serously as he got close to her.

Jenny bite her lip as she thought

Yes I want to see him dead Rockstar." she sad finaly. "But I am a officer of the law so I want to bring him to justice above all else."

"Do you?" said Rockstar gettin closer so they were all most lip to lip. But Jenny pushed him back and turned a way angerly.

"I knew it was a bad idea callin you." she said under her breathe and stared at him angerly.

"Forget I ever mentioned it you bastard. This is my case now so if I see you sniffin a round for clues I'm bustin you're ass for abstuction of the law."

Rockstar saw her walk a way and shrugged. Then he pulled out the piece of evidence he had took out of her pocket and walked the other way. When he knew she would not see him he took out a poke ball and threw it. light came out and when it was gone there was a Nidoran standin there lookin at him.

"Hey Spike." Said Rockstar rubbin his head.

Then he took out the evidence and put it under his nose

"Take in the smell." he said.

Spike smelled it for a while then he started walkin around smellin the air. suddenly his ears flew up and he shoved his nose in to the ground and started walkin in one direction.

Rockstar followed.

They had a lead.

AN: Who is the fuckin sand man? well I dont know yet which is why I'm endin this chapter early. is it a some one you know or some one I gonna make up just so I can kill them? Well you will find out NEXT WEEK1

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR GET TACKLED!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

An: Sup fools. hope your ready for some dark action shit as the antihero Rockstar goes after the sandman. Shout out to my homie rick, dude you rock for tellin me what a anti hero was beacuse I DIDNT KNOW1 Sides it a fuckin mouth ful sayin not a good guy all the fickin time so thanks. any way Rockstar is gonna get in deep shit real soon so get ready. Didn't get any suggests but I found a perfect creep sack thanks to netfix. They have the tv show on instint play so I watched it and was inspired when I saw him. Dude could total have bodies in shallow graves all in his back yard.

Rockstar stoped when spike stoped. the little nidoreno had been walkin for fuckin hours but suddenly had stoped for no good reason.

eccept one...

"Heshere." said Rockstar takin off his shades and looked a round.

the place was fuckin perfect for a serial killer cuz it was in a creepy shit place full of ware houses and abandoned buildings like burned out factories and ophenages. It was a serial killers dream hideout.

Rockstar put Spike back and walked in to a near by ware house with his gun out. As he got in he heard some one singin and knew once and for all, it was the Sandman. it echoed all over the fuckin place so it sounded like it was comin for like a dozen fuckin ghosts but it was not as scary as the fact that there was a nut job singin a song about fairys or some shit.

"LA LA LA. I LOVE THE FAIRYS AND THEY LOVE ME. WE PLAY GAMES ALL DAY LONG AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS. THEN WE SING AND DANCE AND PLAY FAIRY GAMES. LA LA LA." (AN: This song is fuckin creepin me out all ready so I have to stop. Can get nightmares now and disapoint my fans)

Suddenly the singin stoped and Rockstar heard the sandman start talkin to some one. He was gettin realy close so thats why.

"Hi my little moon fairy what do you want to play tonight? yesterday we had a great time didnt we? It was sooooooooooooooooo much fun and we made a new friend. Its a shame she cant go with us when we leave." said The Sandman creepily.

Rockstar feeled his pokeballs thinkin what one to use for a ambush when suddenly he kicked a metal barrel. It was empty so it made a loud noise that echoed every where.

"FUCK" said Rockstar quitely and ducked in some shadows.

But the sandman had heard him and suddenly there was a flash of light as the sandman threw his pokeballs and relised all his pokemon.

"Some one is spying on us friends!" Said the Sandman angerly. "Find him now!"

"shit." Said Rockstar.

Stickin to the shadows he crawled away from the pokemon and behind some crates from where he could see every one and plan on what to do next But to his horror a little pokemon was there all ready and saw him. It was a Clafairy!

"Clafairy?" Said Clafairy. (AN: Dont know why pokemon just say thier names when clearly they know english but fuck it.)

Rockstar started goin for his balls but the little clafairy smiled happyly and started singin to him. The song was super loud in his skull and before he knew it he started gettin realy sleepy. He heard more foot steps before finally blacking out completely.

...

"Hello friend."

Rockstar's head fuckin hurt as he started wakin up. he could tell he was still in the abandoned buildin and now tied up all over and hung upside down.

He opened his eyes.

The place was full of fairy type pokemon and in the center was a dude smilin weirdly at him. He had bits of grey hair on him and he looked like he spent a lot of time out doors too. He was the Sandman

"Hooray friends!" Said Sandman happyly. "Our mysterios friend is awake. maybe he can tell us why hes here now.

"go to hell sandman." Said Rockstar weakly.

The sandman gave him and angery look.

"Thats a bad word friend." Said the Sand man. then he picked up a clafairy and holded it near him.

"Use slap attack!" Said the Sandman so clafairy did. but Rockstar was used to worse so it wasnt very effective.

"I hope that put some manners in you friend." Said Sandman serously. "Other wise you can't come with us when we go on our great mission and discover the truth about all pokemon."

I dont care about you're fuckin mission Sandman, that's not why I am here." Said Rockstar angerly.

"Sandman?" Said Sandman confused.

"Yeah."

"Well no wonder your angery. Im not Sandman so you have me confused with him dont you? this is all a missunderstandin! well thats okey. That means we can be friends then." Said the Sandman.

He shook Rockstars hand.

"My name is Seymour" Said the Sandman. "Whats you'res?"

"James Bond." Said Rockstar sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bond! You're in luck!" Said Sandman grinnin creepyly.

All the pokemon started gettin nearer and suddenly Sandman leaned realy fuckin close to Rockstar. Rockstar looked him right in the eye and could instintly tell this fucker was bat shit crazy.

"We were tryin our best to find out what to play next" Said Sandman. "What kind of game do you play?"

An: Rockstar is now tied up and in the hands of a creepy serial killer who is fuckin nuts! HOW THE HELL IS HE GONNA ESCAPE? Can he? Or is the Sandman play with him til he breaks.

AN: To be countined...

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR GET SLAP ATTACKED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Sup fools. last time we was here Rockstar was in super fuckin danger at the hands of A SERIAL KILLER1 Now it's time to see if the bounty hunter can beat his greatest baddie yet. time to find out...

Rockstar groaned when he found he was tied up upside downn. he had been knocked out by the sand man and now he was his victim. the dude looked like a fuckin nerd with a ripped up lab coat and had clafairys all over him sayin clafairy. but it made sense now why people he killed did not fight back.

The sand man turned his head to one side.

"Well this is borin." Said the Sand man.

"Realy?" Said Rockstar sarcasticaly. "I'm havin the fuckin time of my life. feels like my feet are not touchin the ground."

"Well me and my friends are bored." Said the Sand man.

then he smiled.

"Lets play a game." He said happyly.

"Why." Said Rockstar tired.

"beacuse we need to do some thing while we wait for the ship.

Rockstar didnt like where this was goin.

"What kind of ship." he said

"What ship? why the space ship silly." said the sand man laughin.

The sand man grabbed one of the ropes holdin him and spun a round it and made it move cuz it was tied to a hook in the ceilin.

"I have been waitin for it for many years friend. I used to live in moon mountion and the great out doors with the wise and nice clarfairy waitin for it. I thought that the moonstones would be the landin site but I finaly learned I was wrong. So I came here. I will stay until they come.

"

"What a great day that will be friend! Soon the pokemon mother ship will come back to earth and then I and my friends can go back to thier homeworld. I always knowed that pokemon were not of this world and I know I am worthy to go pokeworld and start my pilgramage with this great creatures."

He stoped pulled rockstar's rope and put his hands in his mouth in excitement.

"But its takin so long! I know it will be soon friend but we are gettin so bored! We have lots of friends we wanted to take with us on the pilgramage but they always seem to leave us." He sad sadly.

"Wow that sucks." Said Rockstar angerly. he was thinkin of jenny's sister and that girl who had been turned in to a doll. he did not think they wanted to go to pokeworld when they had things for them here. he was happy the sand man was on his list.

Rockstar moved his hands as he started tryin to unknot the rope a round his hands He could feel them bein loose but he couldn't get his hands free yet.

"You understand!" Said the Sandman cryin like a baby all of a sudden and he grabbed Rockstar's face with both hands smilin.

"I am so glad we found you mr.. Now we may have a friend to join us on our pilgramage. to celebrate we should let you pick what game we play. what do you want to play?"

"Gee I dunno. I guess if I had to guess then I guess we could play bounty hunter." Said Rockstar playin along. his hands were gettin realy loose.

"Thats a great idea!" Said Sandman happyly. I can be the hardened bitter bounty hunter who has a dark past and you can be my arch enemy that I have sworn to destroy and collect the money."

"I dunno." Said Rockstar cooly. "That does not sound right."

"Don't you want to be the criminal?" Said Sandman confused.

"No I think your the criminal type." Shouted Rockstar and freed himself. he dropped to the floor and landed on his feet and tried to tackle the Sandman. But he had disapeared in the shadows.

"CLAFAIRYS ATTACK!" Shouted Sandman and then all the pokemon attacked.

Rockstar jumped over some of them and pulled out one of his own balls.

"Time to party, go Spike!"

There was a flash of light and Spike was there.

"Used horn attack!" Shouted Rockstar as above Clafairy dropped from the ceilin.

Spike used horn attack but missed as they were smaller then him and was a smaller target.

"Use swift!" Said Sandman from the shadows.

"Spike sand attack." Said Rockstar quickly but he was all most to late as the clafairy started throwin stars at them. suddenly there was a dust cloud and they moved a way. Rockstar looked at Spike and saw he was bleedin from the last attack.

"Spike return!" He said and put him back in his ball.

Rockstar was in serious shit now. The clafairy army made impossible to strike back with the pokemon he had. Spike was one of the fastest and they all most killed him. He didn't have any pokemon that could attack every one all at once.

_Is that so Rockstar..._

Rockstar stoped in horror. With out realizin it he had brushed his hand across the last pokeball on his belt. In it was a powerful pokemon he couldn't use. If he did then all bets were off. He was a pokemon Rockstar knew he did not completely control and if he brought him out then he could be riskin his own life. Could he put his life on the line?

A crate exploded in front of him as five clafairy used pound attack all at once.

Rockstar grinded his teeth and grabbed the pokeball.

He didn't have a choice.

AN: What is this super fuckin dangerous pokemon? Why doesn't he want to use it and wipe the sand man off the fuckin planet? Find out next time for possibly the last chapter ever if it all goes wrong.

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR GET TACKLED!


End file.
